Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase/Fritez Franchise
(placeholder for official image coming soon) Labyrinth Hello everybody, welcome to my little showcase! My name is Plazzy Boy and my dad is a Pancham and we're here to talk about something other than how were gonna torture spinda for being the first "panda pokemon" and not pancham. Today we're going to talk about a game about hamsters called Labyrinth! And sorry for all the people who wanted to clean up after a hamster, because this an RPG game about hamsters. But let's discuss more about it. First I'll explain the overworld. The overworld is a complete Labyrinth as if the name didn't give you anything, It's also one gigantic open world. It consists of many branching hamster tubes that the player can freely explore. Sometimes, instead of hamster tubes, it might consist of something else, such as a dark tunneL or a sewer pipe, but that's just the tip of the hamster's nose when it comes to maze variety. It's also divided into five kingdoms each based on a card suite. Four of them (Spade, Club, Diamond and Heart) are set in the corners of the world while the Ace Kingdom is smack dab in the middle. There are also rug sized, mysterious little cards as narrow as the mazes. If these cards are stepped on, they'll reveal a card, weather it be an item, a move to teach a character or most of the time, an enemy. Of course if you get an enemy, a battle commences, I would explain the battle system in a paragraph or something but I think it would be easier to explain it in numbers steps. So I'll breakout the swag hashtags in source mode and give you guys some steps. #First, you pick the fluffy little fighter who you want to beat up the enemies with. Of course you can swap them out in battle so don't worry about them being your only battler. #Then, like in PKMN, pick an action. These include typical stuff such as switch out, attack, run ect. #If you happened to pick attack, then your in luck because thats what were talking about here in a sec. #First the player must pick a move card. What's a move card, can I eat it? A Move Card is basically a move in the character's moveset. Instead of teaching them moves, they can be equipped with up to 6 between battles. Some can be equipped by all characters but some can only be equipped by the character who represents that card suit. These cards are also displayed on the bottom screen when it's time to choose one. #After the long and hard decision on what card to pick, the bottom screen then displays numbered cards called energy cards that power the move. These cards start off with the numbers 1-6 and every time a player levels up, all of them rise a digit. The card the player finally picks will determine the damage of the move. This card mechanic is the game's main twist so I would like to know what you think about it. #Then both cards combine, the move card will decide what the move does and the number on the energy card will be how much it actually does. For example an Sparkling Spark attack has a chance of paralyzing a foe and the energy card the player picked is 58 making the attack do 58 damage and lucky for the player, paralyze the player. #Afterwards, both cards will be put into their respective discard decks and can be redrawn instead of attacking during a turn. #Their are also special ace cards that combine all the player's energy cards and do an ultimate move at the cost of having to redraw all those energy cards. They don't work on bosses. #Finally, there are status effects the player can get that effect the cards on the bottom screen. Dizzy makes all of them flip over and switch around, Blinded just plain flips them over. Burn makes some of them extremely hot to touch damaging the player if he/she uses them and so on. Leveling up is also different, all characters share the same level so I guess that's a bit different. There are also shacks, shops and subways throughout the maze to take you places, buy stuff from, heck, there's even one shack that allows you to flip gravity just to walk and explore the top of the world's Labyrinth. The game also hides aton of hidden secrets to explore and find, these offer up some replay value and after you complete the game all enemies get significantly stronger. Speaking of difficulty at the beginning of the game, all the worlds (kingdoms) are the exact same difficulty (easy) and the player can basically explore any kingdom he/she wants and defeat that world's boss. This is kinda like mega man where bosses can be fought in any order and once they've all been defeated, the final boss in the middle of the labyrinth will open up. Also, when the first boss of choice is defeated, their kingdom's difficulty stays at easy while the other 3 go to medium. This also happens after the second boss where that last two kingdoms go to hard and then finally, the last kingdom becomes the master difficulty. The player also has a choice of what one of the four character they'll start off as. They'll also be able to find the other three characters in their respective kingdoms to recruit. Infact, to get the true ending you must need all 4 characters. So who are these four characters, why not tell you about them *'Frolo': Frolo is a world class racer and hails form the spade kingdom. He's a bit ignorant and prideful but also kind and helpful. He's a fast character who uses somewhat weak electrical cards. *'Dale': Dale is a pesent based on jack from jack and the beanstalk. He hails from the club kingdom and has a gun that can fire seeds and vines at enemies. Unlike Frolo he's quite opposite being humble and meek instead of prideful. His gun is also pretty huge making him a strong but slow character. *'Saki': Saki is a fallen, devil who is supposed to be in the dark and cavelike Heart kingdom but was accidentally sent to the bright and beautiful diamond kingdom. But he regrets what he did in his former life and joins the team. He's the polar opposite of Tenshi and he can use darkness cards against enemies, he can also defend the team with most of his cards. His name is also litterately japanese for imp. *'Tenshi': Tenshi is a fallen angel who fell into the dark and cavelike Heart kingdom when he's supposed to be in the beautiful waterlike diamond kingdom. He can use light powers against enemies and is the healer of the team, but his cards are also the weakest. His name is also literately Japanese for angel (now I get Yami No Tenshi's name). So that's all I have to cover about Labyrinth. But I must say one more thing though, this seires is based on my childhood obssesion with hamsters and I still have more to cover but you'll find that information on the page when I work on it some more. See ya :3 Also all those weird jester things you saw are called jokers and the're the minions of the main villain, hope you liked them. |center]] Hey guys, not sure If anyone is ever gonna read any farther than this in a million years but I'm suprised Timesoul down there actully read my long wall of text about a game about hamsters. Anyways I present to you: Cloud Patrol. If the logo or name didn't tell you anytihng, the game takes place entirely in the skyedy skype sky where you play as Arshallo, the cloud person. It'd be hard to tell you the ganera of this game saince it doesn't use any elements form other ganeras besides some 3D platforming and I guess It is somewhat a puzzler/startegy. Arshallo our cloud person, has to work a job so he can have a life and never get married because he's a videogame character and he also looks like he's a 7 year old (heh, look at that I just referenced the 7th annevirsary). So I guess all of this adds up to the fact that he comes from a town that promotes child labor. And what is his job anyways? Making weather like rain and snow for all the humans below. So the gameplay is basically Arshallo's job: making weather. So how does this work you ask, well basically their are like 6 worlds each with 10 different missions. Missions are kinda like the levels of the game, each requires the player to make a certain weather suited to the area on earth the player is above. For example, If the mission takes place high in the desert sky, you'll have to create rain. But the game doesn't tell you that, It should be obvious, at least in most cases. Sometimes a level requires you to make one weather and then make another, for example a flood is going on below so you need to create bright sunshine to evaporate it and then rain so it's not a complete drought. The event that's going on on earth also effects some occasional things that can happen up in the sky. For example in one mission, the humans are having a fireworks party so fireworks shoots up in the air and can harm arshallo. Each mission also takes place on a single screen that cannot be scrolled off of but if the player goes offscreen they appear on the other side. Also note that the player moves around the screen in 3D, and not 2D. There isn't much ground in these missions, since this is in the sky, but thiers at least one cloud platform, and cloud platforms are one of the key elements to making weather. A stage may also include different platforms based on the theme of the ground below, such as a Greek themed mission having a sky extending pillar. To make weather, a certain amount of the same weather container must be placed on a cloud platform. When enough, lets just say Rain Containers are placed on one cloud, rain will be created. There are many different weather containers in the game, some even make rainbows that create a shower of gold, but you'll see them all on the page. Weather Containers are spawned by a U.F.O and the bottom screen shows what container the U.F.O will drop next. Enemies, however, aren't really liking this whole weather concept and will spawn out of nowhere and vandalize arshallo's work such as throwing weather blocks off of clouds. They'll also, as expected, attack him. But when Arshallo gets hurt, he loses some time in the time limit instead of losing health. If the time limit runs out, he'll fail the mission and his boss will fire him. Theres also multiplayer mode where one player goes against another as one tries to make sunshine and another rain. It gets pretty chaotic, especially because two players are both trying to corrupt eachother's work. That's a brief summary of cloud patrol, I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope it made sense. See ya ;D Pac-Man Dimensions Category:Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages